


PR Weekend

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PR weekend and the aftermath brought more attention that Jared expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PR Weekend

“I hate this, Jared. Those bastards planned this specifically when they knew I couldn't be there because of work,” Jensen said softly.

“I know, babe, I know. It's okay. It gives us more PR for the campaign and the show,” Jared tried to soothe his lover.

“Just make sure that punk knows what will happen this time if I see any drunk videos again,” Jensen growled.

“I promise, babe, that won't happen again. Call me every chance you get, okay?” Jared said.

“Of course. Jared, just remember how much you matter to us. Your friends, your family, and I all love you dearly.”

“I know, babe. I love you, too. I won't let you down.” Jared said.

“You never let me down, darlin'. You're just too busy looking for the good in people and trust much more than I do. Keep your eyes open, that's all I ask.”

Jared went to board the plane that would take him home to Austin and a weekend with someone who claimed to be his friend. This was a weekend he wasn't looking forward to.

 

Jared kept an eye on his social media accounts during the weekend. The more touchy-feely Amell was, the more touchy-feely Jared was expected to be and the more the fans loved it. Most of the fans anyway. Some of their responses made him want to puke. 

Then there were his favorite responses, the ones from fans who clearly see his relationship with Jensen for what it is. They were the ones who, though mostly nice about it, basically said that Amell could drown for all they cared. He wished he could hug each one of them.

Amell was living it up. He mostly kept his distance unless there were cameras or fans around after Jared threatened with a smile to turn Jensen loose on him, but he was enjoying this forced PR entirely too much. Even Genevieve had threatened to castrate him if he walked around without a shirt inside her home one more time. Amell had turned fifty shades of red. Jared had laughed until his face was covered in tears.

Time with his kids, Jensen's calls, time on the water away from cameras when he could ignore Amell, and Genevieve's feisty attitude toward their “guest” got Jared through the long weekend without too strong an urge to hurt someone.

Finally, after a grueling weekend of photo and video PR and a whole lot of bullshit, it was time to show the actor his way out. Amell had the nerve to try to hug Jared, grabbing Jared's ass...again. There were no cameras around this time. Amell left holding his stomach while his team was still gasping at the fact that Jared had laid the man out with one gut punch. Jared didn't really need Jensen to protect or defend him; he just loved the fact that Jensen would gladly do it.

Jared left the next morning to return to work, still laughing at his wife's stern-faced assertion that she now had to have their home professionally fumigated after Amell had been there for an entire weekend. She had already packed bags for her and the boys and was on her way to spend a few nights with Danneel while it was done. “What? You really want to smell him here when you come home?” she had asked.

 

Cliff picked Jared up at the airport. “How was your weekend?” the big man asked.

“It sucked as much as I expected,” Jared sighed. “At least it's over now.”

“A few of the brass are on set. They want to talk to you and Jensen,” Cliff said.

Jared groaned at that. There's no telling what Amell and his crew had reported, the damn ass kissers.

“Well then, let's do this.” Jared said.

The brass was waiting for him in Jensen's trailer. Jensen, Bob Singer, and Jeremy Carver were also there.

“How was your weekend, Mr. Padalecki?” one of the three suits asked.

“I enjoyed every second of my time with my kids. But you're talking about your PR party. With the exception of Amell hitting on me the majority of the time, it was okay,” Jared said.

“He reported to us that you were the one doing the hitting. As in punching him in the stomach,” another of the suits said.

“What?” Jensen said. “Jared, what happened?”

“It was nothing I couldn't handle, Jensen. I promise.” Jared turned back to the suits, “Yes, I punched him. That was when he tried to grope me after I'd told him more than once not to touch me when there were no cameras or fans around. You're welcome, by the way, that it was a gut punch instead of a broken jaw.” 

Jared leaned forward in his chair. “I may have to do this PR crap with him, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let him grope me when no one else is around.”

“Mr. Padalecki...” a suit started to speak.

“Don't 'Mr. Padalecki' me. You pay me for my acting talent. You pay me to bring attention to you and this show. I do that, and I do it well. You do not pay me to allow someone to touch me without my permission. You are not my damn pimps, and I am not your damn whore.”

“What about you saying that you would turn Mr. Ackles loose on him?” the first suit asked.

“That sounds like a good fucking idea to me,” Jensen said.

“I said that after the fourth or fifth time he squeezed, not slapped, but squeezed my ass. I figured it might scare him off and I wouldn't need to hit him. It worked for about a day before he was at it again. Even my wife called him on it. He just laughed it off. Genevieve is not happy about the entire weekend at all. I suggest you check with her before planning another PR event at MY home.”

“You do realize, don't you, that this isn't the first time Amell has pulled a stunt like this?” Jensen asked the suits.

“What do you mean, Mr. Ackles?” the first suit said.

“Remember when you threatened to fine Jared for his over-the-top partying at SDCC? Amell kept switching out Jared's drinks. Jared thought he'd had one or two, but Amell had kept slipping him fresh ones. It's a wonder Jared didn't get alcohol poisoning that night. I don't remember anyone trying to find out exactly what happened then,” Jensen sneered.

“How do you know this?” another suit asked.

“I wasn't in my room that night. I was watching Jared the entire time. Before you ask, it was easy to stay away from cameras with the way Jared and Amell were partying. I'm the one who got Jared back to his own room when Amell tried to get Jared to go to his room,” Jensen revealed.

“Is this true, Mr. Padalecki?” asked the third suit. The man clearly didn't believe Jensen.

“I don't remember much about that night,” Jared said.

“Jared doesn't, but Alisha Tyler and I do. Why don't your give her a quick call?” Jensen smiled. “She has some nice videos of her own that she hasn't posted on social media. I think it might do you guys good to see them. In fact,” Jensen pulled his phone from his pocket, “why don't I give her a call right now?”

“That's not necessary,” the first suit said, obviously not wanting anyone else pulled into this situation. “I'll make sure there is no more PR involving you and Amell, Mr. Padalecki. We may, however, need you to pick up the slack, Mr. Ackles.”

“No, I don't think so. With Jared, Genevieve, and their security videos to go along with Aisha, her videos, and me, I think the media will have a damn field day. Don't you? I suggest you guys handle PR with advertising dollars rather than using us. Let us get back to our jobs filming your best show.”

“I think that's the best solution,” Jeremy Carver spoke for the first time. “It will let us concentrate on the show rather than worrying about scheduling for your PR schemes. It would be pretty nice to have control of our show back.”

“You have always had control of the show,” the first suit said with a look of confusion on his face.

“Really?” Bob Singer said, “that's why you've ordered us to resurrect Castiel each time we've written him out? Because we have control of our show?”

“Misha brings viewers. You've seen social media,” the second suit said.

“You're looking at number of tweets and posts. Try looking at the number of users. He doesn't bring as many viewers as you think,” Carver said.

“That's all well and good, but I'm telling you now that if you ever put Jared in a situation where he has to defend himself again, especially in his own home, I will make sure you have all the PR you can handle. Aisha's videos, Jared's security videos, my own videos of being ordered how to live our personal lives, producers giving interviews about the network dominating Supernatural while hardly monitoring any other of your shows, and, last but certainly not least, my true relationship with Jared will be plastered all over the headlines around the world. I suggest you back off and go home now,” Jensen said, his too calm, too quiet voice revealing the true depth of his anger.

The suits stood to go. The first suit turned to Jared, “We honestly didn't mean to put you in such an uncomfortable position, Mr. Padalecki. We didn't know it would be that bad for you or your wife. Please accept our apologies.” The three men walked out the door.

Jensen went to Jared and the two men hugged. “Do I need to pay Amell a visit?” Jensen asked.

“No, I'm fine really, but if you want to post a video on Facebook or Twitter later of you slapping my ass just to piss him off then I certainly won't object,” Jared grinned.

“Consider it done,” Jensen grinned.

“So do you guys still want Castiel gone?” Carver asked.

“Hell yes,” both actors answered.

All four men laughed.

“Misha can be a decent guy, but I am so sick of that damn ship. I just want it gone,” Jensen said.

“Consider it done,” Bob echoed Jensen's earlier words with a smile as he and Carver left the boys alone.

“Looks like it wasn't such a bad weekend after all,” Jared said as he moved closer to Jensen.

Jensen smiled and said, “It was a bad weekend. We just made something good come of it. That's why we should always keep fighting.”

It was two hours before Jared and Jensen made it to makeup to get ready for filming.


End file.
